


Драбблы, рейтинг

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 23





	Драбблы, рейтинг

**Название:** Все ради имени в титрах  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:** драббл, 428 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** стеб  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Предупреждения:** кровь, кишки  
**Размещение:** после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Все ради имени в титрах"  
  
  
Майкрофт Холмс сидел в салоне автомобиля, тоскливо поглядывая на часы. Это был какой-то сюрреализм! Чтобы ему так не повезло! Выехать на набережную, выбрать самое удаленное место для, так сказать, приватного разговора… и наткнуться на труп! Да не просто труп! Майкрофта едва не вывернуло, когда у самой кромки воды он увидел одетое в деловой костюм тело с разрезанной брюшиной, из которой вывалился клубок кишечника. Сизо-голубые внутренности, объеденные рыбами, мерно колыхались в толще воды. Края уже побелели, выцвели, и оттого выглядели еще более тошнотворно.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул, проклиная зловещую Фортуну, пославшую ему такой сюрприз. Чтоб его… Он перевел взгляд на Лестрейда. Грегори, стоя около капота машины и о чем-то ожесточенно споря с водителем Майкрофта, жадно вгрызался в хот-дог. Когда он прижимал булку, серовато-розовая сосиска выпирала наружу, а на пальцы выплескивался соус. Красный. Когда Грегори слизнул капли кетчупа, попавшие на запястье, Майкрофта замутило.  
  
— Эй, мне долго тут еще сидеть?  
  
Грегори поднял голову, ободряюще улыбнулся.  
  
— Совсем нет, минут двадцать, и они будут на месте, — он подошел к трупу, присел на корточки, что-то рассматривая, и сунул в рот остатки хотдога.  
  
Майкрофт, тихо выругавшись, вышел из машины и тоже рискнул приблизиться к телу. Зря. Именно в этот момент кетчуп капнул на голову мертвеца. Когда Грег протянул руку к алой капле, Майкрофт не выдержал.  
  
Это было жалко, стыдно, неправильно. Но его вырвало. Почему-то казалось, что сейчас Грегори сотрет кетчуп и сунет в рот. Брр.  
  
Кое-как обтерев рот платком, Майкрофт поднялся, стараясь не поворачивать голову в ту сторону, где плавал тип в черном костюме с вывалившимся кишечником. Скорее бы. Просто скорее бы прошли эти чертовы двадцать минут!  
  
— Едут! — крикнул Грег, выскакивая на дорогу. Майкрофт с удивлением увидел, что к ним подъехал странного вида фургон, никак не смахивающий на полицейский, из него выскочили трое мужчин не менее странного вида. Носатый тип в красном идиотском берете бросился к воде и почти нежно схватил под мышки то, что валялось у кромки воды, мерно пованивая.  
  
— Он! Конечно же он! Вы не представляете, как я вам благодарен! Мы его с ночи искали, боялись, что он кого-то напугает!  
  
Двое других торопливо обматывали труп… покрывалами?  
  
Майкрофт тяжело выдохнул, отчетливо слыша свист, когда воздух прошел сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
Он старался сдерживаться, пока Грегори, весело переговариваясь с типами, помогал им грузить труп в машину, затем захлопнул дверь фургона и весело помахал вслед рукой.  
  
— Ты… Ты понимаешь…. — почти прошипел Майкрофт, схватив Грега за растрепанную куртку. — Да я…  
  
— Эй, потише, — неожиданно огрызнулся Грег с видом самой что ни есть оскорбленной невинности. — Во-первых, где спасибо? Во-вторых, где мой кофе?  
  
Майкрофт, остолбенев, уставился на нахала. Затем отряхнул руки.  
  
— Свинья… Самая настоящая.  
  
— Да ладно вам, — весело расхохотался Лестрейд. — Если бы я сказал, что самую ценную часть реквизита из затонувшего фургона нашли вы, ваше имя обязательно упомянули бы в титрах. Согласитесь, не лучшее приобретение для короны, если благодарность ее самому преданному слуге прочтут во всех кинозалах страны перед началом показа нового фильма ужасов!  
  
  
**Название:** Просто поверить  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:** драббл, 958 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Предупреждения:** графическое изображение травм  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Просто поверить"  
  
  
— И зачем понадобилось тащить сюда Грегори? — недовольно поморщился Майкрофт, рассматривая металлическое месиво, поблескивающее огоньками пламени около парка.  
  
— Потому что если пронюхает пресса, то в кадре у нее окажется полиция, — отстраненно бросил Шерлок. — Слушай, хватит пожирать глазами того кудрявого парнишку. Во-первых, он еще жив. Во-вторых, это не ты, а его непутевый братец, которого ты по глупости нанял водителем, решил прокатить мелкого на служебном автомобиле и не справился с управлением на скользкой дороге.  
  
Майкрофт хотел огрызнуться, но смолчал. Шерлок был прав. Вид перепуганного тощего долговязого паренька с кудрявой шевелюрой, застрявшего рядом с изуродованным телом брата, заставлял его раз за разом отвлекаться от логических расчетов. А считать приходилось ой-ой. Тяжелый бронированный автомобиль перевернулся, вылетел на встречку, сбил японский седан, смял его, прижал к стволу дерева. Водитель, то ли рисуясь, то ли по глупости, не пристегнулся. Сейчас то, что от него осталось, украшало собой дорогу и переднее сидение. Майкрофт видел, с каким ужасом паренек косился на окровавленные останки, еще десять минут назад бывшие человеком. Голова водителя оставалась целой, но все тело словно сдавил пресс. Кровавая пена застыла на обломках металла, из грудной клетки оскаленной улыбкой торчали разломанные ребра. Мертвая рука, отрезанная по локоть, все еще покоилась на руле.  
  
— Спасатели прибудут через двадцать минут. Сегодня много аварий.  
  
— Они не смогут вытащить мальчишку и девочку из «Мицубиши». Если сейчас сдвинуть мой автомобиль, полыхнет японка, если начать вырезать стекло, рухнет опять-таки моя машина и раздавит обоих. Если попытаться открыть дверцу, машина рухнет и раздавит и пацана, и того, кто будет тянуть.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
— Глупости. Я уже вижу как минимум два варианта, позволяющих извлечь их обоих в целости и сохранности. Надеюсь, Лестрейд не протупит.  
  
Лестрейд не тупил. Он медленно, плавно старался оттянуть на себя треснувшее лобовое стекло японки. Лезть к автомобилю Майкрофта он не решался, там нужно было иметь специнструмент, чтобы вскрыть хоть что-то.  
  
Шерлок, присев на корточки, наблюдал за действиями лежащего на земле перед машиной Лестрейда. Лестрейд… боялся. Залитая бензином дорога и огонь — плохая компания. Двое патрульных, зафиксировавших ДТП, присыпали дорогу мокрым песком, но к машинам не лезли, ждали спасателей.  
  
Тонко хрустнуло стекло. Лестрейл прикрыл глаза, медленно поднявшись на колени. Шерлок бросился к нему, и через мгновение они с Майкрофтом уже оттаскивали в сторону перепуганную смуглую девушку.  
  
— Грегори, машина взорвется. Не моя, японка. Уходи. — Майкрофту показалось, что язык прилип к небу.  
  
— Я же сказал, здесь выживут все пострадавшие, — рявкнул над ухом Шерлок. — Все, которые живы в этот момент. Особенно если Лестрейд ускорится.  
  
Но Лестрейд не спешил. Он медленно, осторожно старался сдвинуть упавшее боковое стекло, нависшее над заблокированной рукой паренька.  
  
— Идиот! — рявкнул Шерлок, — быстрее, оно па…  
  
Стекло полетело вниз, тяжелое бронированное стекло, которое, словно бритвой, отрезало руку мальчишки, и в ту же минуту Лестрейд метнулся вперед, схватил его за плечи и дернул на себя.  
  
Он успел отбежать на десяток метров, когда сзади громыхнул взрыв. «Мицубиши» запылала как факел.  
  
— Идиот, — снова прокаркал Шерлок, склоняясь над пацаном, который хватал ртом воздух. Лестрейд торопливо перетягивал ему культю жрутом. — Идиот! Если бы ты поспешил, никто бы не пострадал!

***

  
Майкрофт не знал, зачем зашел к Шерлоку. Так вышло. Он видел, как парамедики увозят паренька, почти истекшего кровью, впрочем, давая ему шанс, как бесшумной тенью нырнул в свой автомобиль Грегори.  
  
Шерлок, которому присутствие в комнате лишнего человека порядком поднадоело, поднял бровь, уставившись на брата.  
  
— Майкрофт, у тебя совсем мозги расплавились в приступе неожиданной сентиментальности? Или ты вдруг перестал верить собственным логическим способностям?  
  
Майкрофт нахмурился, нетерпеливо стукнув набалдашником зонта об пол.  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты торчишь тут, ожидая услышать мое мнение. Там никто не должен был выжить. Вообще никто! Просто не мог. Законы вселенной никто не отменял.  
  
— Но ты сказал…  
  
— Я сказал, чтобы идиот Лестрейд мне поверил, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — иначе он, слепо доверяя твоему мнению, просто не полез бы… ну или полез бы, но не верил до конца, что в той мешанине можно кого-то спасти, а потому не сумел бы проскользнуть под разломом клиренса и сам бы там помер. Может, теперь ты оставишь меня в покое?  
  
Майкрофт пожал плечами, развернулся и вышел за дверь, едва не налетев на неизвестно откуда взявшегося Джона.  
  
Он какое-то время брел по тротуару, не замечая, как плащ пропитывают тяжелые капли тумана, вот-вот готового перейти в морось. Следом за ним бесшумно следовал автомобиль — точная копия разбитого накануне.  
  
Дойдя до угла, Майкрофт подал знак водителю и назвал адрес.  
  
Грегори всегда тяжело переживал собственные неудачи. Да еще и Майкрофт добавил, даже не подошел… Он традиционно выдержал марку и отстраненное самообладание на самой высокой отметке, но на душе от этого стало еще хуже. Потому что Грегори не умел держать зла. И стоит Майкрофту заговорить, он виновато улыбнется, уведет разговор в сторону, не позволяя довести до открытого признания Майкрофтом своей неправоты. А потом предложит чай, сто раз извинившись за отвратительное качество напитка и разномастные кружки… Или вообще нальет дорогой напиток, купленный за баснословные деньги и абсолютно ненужный самому Грегу.  
  
А потом станет болтать чепуху, радуясь, что конфликт исчерпан. В который раз.  
  
И снова, когда на кону окажутся чужие жизни, полезет, не задумываясь о последствиях, в пытающий автомобиль или подставится под пулю, предназначенную кому-то другому. И потом, очнувшись в клинике, снова будет неуклюже оправдываться.  
  
Майкрофт толкнул дверь. Не заперто. Кто бы сомневался. Пройдя пару шагов в комнату, он наткнулся на ссутулившуюся фигуру Грегори, поднявшегося с дивана. На столе перед ним стояла едва початая бутылка коньяка. Если Майкрофт верно помнил, почти не убавившегося с прошлого раза — небось налил рюмку и терзал весь вечер.  
  
Майкрофт отставил в сторону зонт, опустил тяжело руку на плечо Грегори, притянул к себе, коротко обнял.  
  
— Я не буду ничего говорить. Потому что ты ничего не захочешь слушать. Ты сделал сегодня невозможное. Я очень благодарен тебе. Нальешь чаю?

***

  
Майкрофт развалился на диване, прикрыв глаза. В кухне уютно позвякивали разномастные кружки, в воздухе уже заклубился аромат благородного чая, купленного специально для него. Было тепло. Просто потому, что рядом находился кто-то, способный именно ради него, Майкрофта, нарушить законы вселенной.  
  
  
**Название:** И ни одна женщина в мире...  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:** драббл, 977 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Краткое содержание:** Лестрейду пришлось допрашивать дам с низкой социальной отвественностью.  
**Предупреждения:** рейтинг за анатомические подробности  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "И ни одна женщина в мире..."  
  
  
Бороться с публичными домами ничуть не легче, чем с уличной пылью. Хоть мой, хоть скреби, а на ботинках осядет, стоит пройтись до ближайшего угла. Но чтобы публичный дом маскировался под уважаемую фирму с официальным сайтом, фотографиями менеджеров и даже отзывами клиентов? Это чересчур!  
  
К тому же, когда выяснилось, кому оказывались услуги… Грегори Лестрейд долго не мог поверить в происходящее, изучая выложенные досье. Так очаровательная колл-менеджер «Черного Лебедя» Марьен нынче сидела (или сидел) перед Лестрейдом, вальяжно забросив ногу на ногу и внимательно изучала свои чулки. Короткая трикотажная алая юбка не прикрывала кружевных трусиков, весьма рельефно обрисовывающих отнюдь не дамские формы.  
  
Хуже было другое. Марьен несколько раз с интересом посмотрела на Лестрейда, а затем сообщила, что хочет кофе и пересесть поближе. Кофе Лестрейд ей выделил. Но сесть поближе — сослался на протокол. Очень важный. Да, протокол расстояния между подозреваемым при ведении допроса. Марьен огорченно вздохнула, перекинув ногу на ногу не хуже Шерон Стоун в «Основном инстинкте». При этом те части тела, которые теоретически должны были уместиться в шелковой полоске ткани, решили, что сила тяготения — их все, и вывалились. Сразу с двух сторон.  
  
Закатив глаза, Лестрейд демонстративно покачал головой и углубился в протокол. Марьен вздохнула и принялась за принесенный кофе. Она потянулась к коробке за пончиком, и тонкая майка обрисовала рельефную грудь. Врожденная гинекомастия мисс Марьен была улучшена лошадиными дозами гормонов. Лестрейд терпеливо заполнил все графы, протянул первый лист Марьен. Да, он был параноиком, но ни при каких обстоятельствах не доверил бы протокол допроса компьютеру. Вот потом наберут, сохранят и так далее, а запишет он по старинке.  
  
Марьен облизнула пальцы, нырнула рукой под куцую юбчонку, оттянула натиравшую причиндалы полоску в сторону и принялась читать.  
  
После Марьен в кабинете заняла место София. София куда больше походила на женщину хотя бы потому, что ею была. Она с интересом осмотрелась, устроилась на стуле и… принялась изучать Лестрейда. Снизу доверху. Справа налево и обратно.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс едва закончил свои дела, когда ему пришло на электронную почту сообщение.  
  
«Братец, угадай, кто из дома «Черный Лебедь» сумел заставить Лестрейда задержаться в кабинете на полтора часа?» Дальше шел издевательский языкатый смайлик и фото. Фото, как выяснилось, было взято из базы того самого лебедя.  
  
Майкрофт, который уже было собирался уходить, сел за стол и включил ноутбук. Магда. Рыжеволосая, нескладная, с россыпью звездочек-веснушек, маленькой грудью. На одном из фото она была изображена в прозрачной майке, скорее подчеркивающей, чем скрывающей тело. Большие соски украшены пирсингом, серебряное колечко поблескивает сквозь сетку короткой юбки.  
  
Майкрофт потер виски. Нет, не то, чтобы он… Напротив! Он столько раз говорил Грегори, чтобы тот, в конце концов, завел себе женщину. Пусть не жениться, но все-таки… Да. Женщину, но не проститутку же, прости вселенная, с крупным носом, редкими рыжими волосами, веснушками и… Отвратительно! Сколько там Шерлок говорил она сидит в кабинете Грега?  
  
Рывком поднявшись из-за стола, Майкрофт нажал кнопку вызова и быстрее чем обычно покинул кабинет. По дороге он успел связаться со штатным айтишником и получить необходимые доступы. Контингент клуба поверг его в культурный шок. Чего стоила горничная в кружевном фартуке, из-под которого торчала вполне себе полного А, если не В грудь. Девица задорно терла пол шваброй, кокетливо приподняв фартучек рукой. Хорошо продепелированную промежность украшали красные кружевные стринги. Сквозь кружево пробивался вполне мужской пенис, а вокруг уныло повисли лишенные волос семенники. Эм… мда. Что, и этого допрашивал… Лестрейд?  
  
Нахмурившись, Майкрофт отдал приказ ехать быстрее. Список задержанных, опрошенных Грегори, он получил спустя шесть минут. И да, горничная с членом в трусах была первой. За ней пышноформая блондинка в стиле Мэрилин Монро, затем тоненькая и действительно красивая азиатка. Даже на фото она отличалась вкусом и каким-то достоинством. Затем милая курносая мулаточка с упругой попкой, и вот теперь… Рыжая, носатая, неуклюжая, с тощей задницей и жидкими кудряшками. Непостижимо!  
  
Автомобиль заехал в подземный паркинг. Майкрофт захлопнул ноутбук. Нет, пусть он будет трижды не прав, но Грегори не имеет права портить свою жизнь, связаться с таким биологическим недоразумением!  
  
Уже стоя у кабинета, он прислушался. Да… и что он ожидал услышать рядом со звуконепроницаемыми стеклами? И жалюзи опущены. Он подошел ближе к двери, приоткрыл — и наткнулся взглядом на голую женскую спину.  
  
Так. Значит все-таки… Отошел в сторону, сел в первое попавшееся кресло. Перед глазами вновь возникло лицо Магды. А, чтоб его. В конце концов, он друг! Он имеет право на свое мнение!  
  
Майкрофт дернул дверь — и замер на пороге.  
  
Магда сидела в кресле, потягивая из чашки кофе, увлеченно играя в какую-то игрушку на телефоне. На ней была тоненькая майка, состоявшая из клочка ткани впереди и на поясе. Увидев Майкрофта, она шикнула, поднеся палец к губам и встала.  
  
Выскользнув за дверь, она одернула длинную шелковую юбку и смущенно пожала плечами.  
  
— Он как-то быстро заснул… Я видела, что уже никакой, посчитала, а я у него из наших шестая. Пусть, думаю, спит, жалко что ли? Я зарядку взяла, чтобы не скучать, в телефоне сидела. Мистер, а я могу уже уйти?  
  
— Уйти? — Майкрофт рассеянно теребил в руках телефон. — Да, да, идите.  
  
Магда шустро засеменила по коридору.  
  
Майкрофт вошел в кабинет.  
  
Лестрейд спал, уронив голову на стопу бумаг. Записи в последнем протоколе к концу уже становились менее отчетливыми, а последняя строка вывернулась, словно замершая линия кардиограммы. Он не отреагировал ни на шум закрывшейся двери, ни на то, что у него из-под щеки вытащили край клавиатуры.  
  
Майкрофт сел в кресло, задумчиво потянувшись за упавшим на пол еженедельником Лестрейда. Последние двое суток были расписаны по часам, за исключением времени от полуночи и до трех утра. Он протянул руку, тихонько потормошил Грега за плечо.  
  
Тот вздрогнул, оторвал голову от стола, потер глаза.  
  
— Майкрофт? Черт… Я заснул, да? Простите. Давно вы здесь?  
  
Майкрофт покачал головой.  
  
— Пойдемте.  
  
Грегори послушно поднялся, пошел за ним, как обычно не спрашивая — ни куда, ни зачем.  
  
А Майкрофт шел, набивая в телефоне список продуктов, которые должны были ему доставить через час домой, и размышлял о превратностях судьбы. Вот же, понадейся на этих женщин. Ни накормить, ни заинтересовать. По крайней мере, на своем веку он не помнил ни единого раза, чтобы Грегори во время беседы с ним заснул на клавиатуре.  
  
  
**Название:** Искусство камуфляжа  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:** мини, 1870 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения  
**Краткое содержание:** Майкрофту срочно нужно скрыть нелепо полученный синяк. Но как это сделать, не привлекая Антею?  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Искусство камуфляжа"  
  
  
В жизни Майкрофта Холмса все всегда находилось под контролем. Случаи, когда он не мог ни на что повлиять, всесильный Холмс мог пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Но сегодня настал момент, когда понадобился шестой палец.  
  
Теневой правитель Соединенного королевства сидел перед огромным зеркалом туалетного столика и в подкатывающей панике смотрел на роскошный свежий фингал под левым глазом. Гематома никак не входила в его планы относительно сегодняшнего вечера, который он должен был провести в посольстве Арабских эмиратов.  
  
Виновник происшествия, то есть столкновения головы Майкрофта и набалдашника балясины, с виноватым видом и обнаженным торсом восседал в кресле позади. У Майкрофта до сих пор по спине пробегали мурашки наслаждения, от того, что произошло. Чертова длительная командировка, чертов изголодавшийся по сексу Грег, который, стоило только Холмсу перешагнуть порог дома, тут же буквально набросился на него. Нужно было сохранять контроль! Но как, когда самый сексуальный инспектор Скотланд-Ярда стоял на коленях на лестнице и отсасывал ему?! Когда гостиная заполнилась пошлыми причмокиваниями и хлюпами? И в момент, когда сперма брызнула в самое горло Лестрейда, Майкрофт и не удержал равновесие. Ноги и так подкашивались! Если бы не свербящая в мозгу мысль, что их может застукать прислуга, не было бы чумового оргазма. И синяка бы тоже не было!  
  
— Может быть, все еще обойдется? — осторожно спросил Грег.  
  
— Не обойдется, — ответил Майкрофт. — Для человека, отслужившего в полиции два десятка лет ты на удивление плохо представляешь процесс формирования гематом. На этом моменте мне уже ничего не поможет, — он осторожно коснулся синяка. Хорошо еще, кожа была не содрана, а припухлость удалось победить при помощи льда.  
  
— Давай я все же позову Антею? — предложил Грег, глядя на стоявший на туалетном столике огромный раскрытый черный чемоданчик, которыми пользуются гримеры на съемках фильмов. Количество разношерстных пузырьков, тюбиков, баночек и кисточек в нем сразу же не понравилось бравому полицейскому.  
  
— Она сразу же поймет, как это вышло, — мрачно ответил Холмс.  
  
— И что? Ее босс уже и потрахаться не может? — пожал плечами Грег.  
  
Майкрофт лишь красноречиво скривился: его личная жизнь не касалась ассистентки. А значит, придется самому разбираться в содержимом чемоданчика, который Антея привезла час назад к нему домой.  
  
Поняв, что ситуацию надо спасать, а до приема осталось менее четырех часов, Грег встал с кресла, накинул на плечи рубашку и, вооружившись смартфоном, подошел к столику.  
  
— Ты хотя бы имеешь представление, что делать? — он посмотрел на любовника.  
  
— Видел пару раз, как Антея замазывала темные круги под глазами.  
  
— Пффф, это не то! Круги — это не синяк, — Грег вздохнул. — Так, что там нам надо? «Как загримировать синяк под глазом» — он принялся вбивать поисковый запрос, зная, как Майкрофт ненавидит голосового помощника.  
  
Количество заботливо отфильтрованных поисковиком страниц пугало. Ткнув наугад одну из ссылок, Грег начал читать вслух.  
  
— «Для маскировки вам потребуется консилер. Это средство специально разработано для нежной кожи вокруг век и не пересушивает ее. Забудьте про тональный крем! Из-за подсушивающих свойств его нельзя использовать в данной зоне», — Грег кивнул самому себе. — И что из этого консилер? — он запустил руку в чемоданчик и принялся вытаскивать средства, надеясь прочесть на одном из них заветную надпись большими буквами.  
  
Но нужная надпись предательски пряталась на обратной стороне тюбиков и коробочек. Когда на столе их перевалило за десяток, Лестрейд остановился.  
  
— Полагаю, нужно выбирать тот, который ближе к тону кожи, — Майкрофт взял один, недоверчиво открыл и понюхал средство. Пахло какими-то цветами. Поморщив нос, Майкрофт поспешил закрыть средство, взял другое — это было почти без запаха.  
  
— Кажется, его наносят вот этим, — Грег вытащил на свет небольшой прозрачный пластиковый стаканчик с розовой губкой в форме яйца. — Бьютиблендер, мать его! Видел, как жена так делала...  
  
Лестрейд подцепил на кончик губки немного средства и протянул ее Майкрофту. Тот вздохнул, морщась от болезненности ощущений, и стал наносить консилер под глаз. Проблема стала чуть меньше, но все равно предательски светила сквозь слой средства темным оттенком.  
  
— Еще один слой? — Майкрофт вопросительно посмотрел на Грега и, дождавшись одобрительно кивка, принялся колдовать со спонжем.  
  
— Это бесполезно! — спустя десять минут воскликнул он.  
  
Синяк хоть и значительно меньше, но все равно продолжал проглядывать. И к этой проблеме добавилась еще одна — место, куда был нанесен консилер, стало выделяться слишком ровным и безжизненным тоном. А еще... Нет, Майкрофт знал, что у него есть морщины, но не настолько же глубокие! Это мерзкое средство не только не замазало синяк, так еще и подчеркнуло все морщины, что были у него под глазом, бесстыдно забившись в них!  
  
— Херня, — констатировал Грег.  
  
Майкрофт лишь кивнул.  
  
— Это надо смыть, — он направился в ванную, пока Грег продолжал сосредоточенно изучать содержимое чемоданчика. К чему тут столько всего?!  
  
— Гре-е-ег! — полный отчаяния голос, раздавшийся из-за тонкой двери, заставил поспешить на помощь. — Оно не смывается! — Майкрофт, стоявший у раковины, повернулся к любовнику, показав размазанный на половину лица грим, который бессовестно растаскивался за пальцами и оставлял следы на полотенце.  
  
Лестрейд метнулся к туалетному столик, нашел зловредную баночку.  
  
— Водостойкое, — гласило предупреждение на этикетке. — Смывать средством для снятия стойкого макияжа. Бля, — Грег беспомощно посмотрел по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что делать и где взять это средство.  
  
Похоже, нужно было продолжать раскопки в чемоданчике. Большой пузырек с какой-то маслянистой жидкостью попался в руки почти сразу же.  
  
— Для снятия макияжа с водой, — прочел Грег и поспешил в ванную.  
  
Зловредный консилер удалось смыть почти сразу же, стоило только маслу коснуться кожи.  
  
— Может быть, все же спросить Антею? — снова предложил Грег.  
  
Холмс опять наградил любовника тяжелым взглядом и забрал из его рук смартфон.  
  
Лестрейд предпочел заткнуться, пока Майкрофт с очень сосредоточенным видом занимался интернет-серфингом.  
  
— Вот то, что нам надо! — наконец сообщил он, показывая Грегу открытую страницу.  
  
— «Уроки гримера: как замаскировать синяк», — прочел Грег заголовок. После минуты чтения он понял, что эта инструкция в корне отличается от той, которую нашел он.  
  
— Хочешь попробовать? — Лестрейд с недоверием посмотрел на партнера.  
  
— А варианты есть? Кроме: «Позвонить Антее»! — Майкрофт уселся на пуфик перед зеркалом. — Читай давай.  
  
— Ну, в общем-то вариантов нет, — Грег чуть увеличил текст на экране. — Итак, «на очищенную кожу нанесите увлажняющее средство для век. Это позволит напитать кожу влагой и избавит от лишних морщинок под гримом», — он принялся рыться в чемоданчике и, наконец, вытащил тюбик крема. — Вот, увлажняющий крем для кожи вокруг глаз, — Лестрейд дважды убедился в том, что написано.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул, взял тюбик, выдавил немного на кончик пальца и принялся наносить на пострадавшее место. Немного подумал и нанес крем и под второй глаз. Морщины ему были не нужны. Ни под гримом, ни вообще.  
  
— «Дайте крему хорошо впитаться и, для лучшего результата, нанесите праймер того оттенка, который позволит нейтрализовать цвет синяка. Для свежих синяков лучше использовать зеленый», — прочел Грег. — Ну что, искать что-то со словом «праймер»? — задал он сам себе вопрос, скривился, и принялся рыться в чемоданчике.  
  
Результатом поиска стала разноцветная палетка.  
  
— Праймер, — прочел он надпись на обратной стороне. — «Наносить на кожу не выходя за границу корректируемой зоны», — Грег протянул палетку Майкрофту.  
  
Крышечка с легким щелчком открылась. Холмс немного задумался и решил, что собственный палец лучшее в мире средство для накладывания макияжа. Так хотя бы прикасаться к синяку было не так больно.  
  
— «Нанесите основной тон камуфляжа», — Грег задумался. — Тьфу, придумают же слово. Как в армии. Всегда подозревал, что у женщин не все так просто, — проворчал он и продолжил: — «Камуфляж должен соответствовать тону вашей кожи. Средство необходимо растушевывать, идеально для этого подойдет неширокая кисточка».  
  
Палетка с камуфлирущим средством нашлась почти сразу, и впечатлила своими оттенками. До сегодняшнего дня Лестрейд не подозревал, что может быть столько оттенков телесного цвета. Осмелевший Майкрофт шустро взял ее из рук Грега, и, уже через пару минут сравнения, решительно взял одну из прилагавшихся кисточек, и подцепил ей плотное средство.  
  
— Из тебя бы вышел отличный художник, — Грег невольно залюбовался тем, как Холмс короткими штрихами наносил камуфляж и распределял его.  
  
В отличие от консилера, это средство вело себя лучше, и от синяка уже не осталось и следа. Разве что опять тон загримированной кожи немного отличался от общего и был слишком матовым. Решение этой проблемы нашлось все на том же сайте.  
  
— «Нанесите подходящий тональный крем на всю поверхность лица, чтобы сровнять тон. Используйте кисточку или пальцы. Закрепите полученный результат с помощью рассыпчатой пудры. Если ее нет, подойдет компактная. Сверху используйте закрепитель. Но не забывайте, чтобы сделать лицо живым, стоит задуматься об использовании румян, бронзанта и хер... ху... хайлайтера, блять!» — выговорил наконец-то Грег. — Ассортимент секс-шопа какой-то!  
  
Майкрофт лишь обреченно вздохнул и самолично полез в чертов чемоданчик. Из семи образцов тонального крема он, как и стоило полагать, выбрал тот, у которого почти не было запаха. Решительно выдавив на пальцы из тюбика изрядное количество средства, Холмс принялся распределять его по лицу. Спустя пару минут он довольно отстранился от зеркала, стараясь держать перемазанные пальцы подальше от любимого халата со звездочками. Физиономия главного политика страны приобрела на удивление ровный матовый тон.  
  
— Ну, что там еще надо? — он посмотрел на Грега, вытаскивавшего из чемоданчика нужные коробочки.  
  
По мере того, как обозначенные средства появлялись перед ним, настроение Холмса снова начинало портиться. И что делать с этими вот розовыми, кирпичными и бордовыми коробочками? Как этим мазаться-то? А эта коричневая жуть с блестками? А эта почти белая с блестками?  
  
— Нет, вот это я точно не стану использовать, — Майкрофт решительно отодвинул подальше все великолепие. — Где там пудра?  
  
— Вот!— уж ее Грег мог определить безошибочно.  
  
Холмс взял протянутую коробочку, открыл крышечку, и посмотрел на еще одну, внутреннюю, с какой-то наклейкой.  
  
— Это, наверное, вытащить оттуда надо, — задумчиво сказал он.  
  
— Ты маникюр попортишь, — сказал Грег и забрал баночку у него из рук.  
  
Подцепить внутреннюю крышечку оказалось нелегкой задачей. Ногти то и дело норовили сорваться, и она поддалась далеко не сразу. А когда поддалась, то выскочила так внезапно, что рука Грега дернулась, и облако пудры стало разлетаться по комнате.  
  
— Пиздец! — Грег спешно поставил баночку с остатками пудры и громко чихнул. Раз, два, три...  
  
Эта же участь постигла и Майкрофта.  
  
— Господи, Грег, как женщины справляются с этим? — спросил теневой правитель Соединенного королевства, когда пудровая завеса улеглась ровным слоем на все поверхности, а заодно и на одежду.  
  
— Их учат этому с детства, — ответил Лестрейд, рассматривавший свои вмиг посветлевшие руки.  
  
Тишину комнату нарушил звук входящего сообщения на телефоне Майкрофта. Стряхнув косметическую пыль с дорогого аппарата, Холмс прочел сообщение.  
  
— Антея напоминает, что я должен спустится к автомобилю через полчаса. Она уже внизу и ждет, — сказал он.  
  
— Осталась только пудра, — Грег бросил опасливый взгляд на почти пустую баночку.  
  
— Думаю, ее на мне уже достаточно, — напряженно улыбнулся Холмс. — Хватит с меня. Нужно одеваться. Когда уеду, позови горничную, пусть наведет порядок. И убери куда подальше этот чемодан! — Майкрофт на ходу скинул халат и, сверкнув обнаженными ягодицами, скрылся в гардеробной.  
  
Раскаяния за содеянное днем, Грег ничуть не испытывал. И только здравый смысл остановил его от попытки войти в гардеробную, стиснуть пальцами соблазнительные ягодицы Холмса, уложить его животом на стол и трахнуть так, чтобы синяки на этот раз остались на бедрах. Ну, и еще не хотелось, чтобы на губах и языке оставалась косметика. Хватило с него жены!

  
***

  
— Прекрасно выглядите, мистер Холмс, — ассистентка улыбнулась вышколенной улыбкой, стоило только Майкрофту опуститься на сиденье рядом с ней.  
  
— Благодарю, — ответил Холмс, ощущая на себе пристальный взгляд Антеи.  
  
Он задержался на целых пять минут, напряженно разглядывая результат своих трудов в зеркале гардеробной. Он выглядел почти великолепно. Проклятый синяк удалось полностью закрасить, но вот легкая припухлость продолжала сохраняться и была особенно заметна, если смотреть сбоку. Но здравый смысл подсказывал, что после грима использовать что-то холодное точно не стоит. Оставалось надеяться, что арабы не будут сильно приглядываться к лицу уполномоченного представителя Ее Величества.  
  
— Вы отлично справились с задачей, мистер Холмс, я зря волновалась за вас, — неожиданно заговорила Антея и полезла в сумочку. — Но вот так точно будет лучше, — она извлекала из небольшого кожаного футляра обычные очки в стильной пластиковой оправе. — Было нетрудно догадаться, что случилось...  
  



End file.
